Battered Bats
by Remy's Muse
Summary: A new duo of Bats are roughing up Gotham's villans. How will Batman and Robin take to the new, sexy sassy duo?
1. Sassy Sirens

Sitting in the back of his black car he turns to look at the man next to him, wondering when he started talking. "Tonight we're out to have fun. Remember that. We're not going to do anything but sit back and relax. Promise." The younger man's stern blue eyes held hard to his own dark orbs. "I never promise anything, you should know that by now."

The car stops out front of the Iceberg Lounge. They made their way out of the car and headed towards the beginning of the line. From within the line, currently winding its way around the block, they heard a few moans of protest. However, from many of the women all they heard was, "Look! It's Mr. Wayne! And his cute ward, Mr. Grayson! I didn't know they were coming tonight!" Things very similar met their ears as they made their way towards the entrance. "Mr. Wayne, a pleasure as always." The doorman greeted, letting them slide past everyone. "Same to you Gerald." Bruce responded before making their way inside.

"Mr. Wayne, it is not often you make an appearance. Perhaps you heard we have a talented new duet for entertainment tonight. Tell me Mr. Wayne, do you like twins?" Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, spouted off as soon as he saw the billionaire he loathed. "No, Cobblepot, my young friend here wants to enjoy a night on the town. You said your new entertainment is twin singers?" Cobblepot did his hideous little laugh before responding, "Twin women. Only 25 with the voices of angels, Bruce my boy. Wait till you see them." Cobblepot repeated his horrid gnawing he called laughter before waddling away.

"Wow Bruce, were we lucky or what?" Dick called from his side as the waitress led them to a table up close to the stage. "If that's what you'd like to call it. Remember the Joker has taken on some new lackeys, and two girls painted the same joined just last week." "Bruce, if they work for the joker why sing for the Penguin? Besides, tonight is our night to relax. Now come on, sit back and enjoy the show."

Dick motioned to the now darkened stage. One of the greeters was up at the microphone, and with a soft clearing of her throat she stopped all chatter throughout the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for tonight's entertainment. Please welcome to the stage those sassy sirens, the twins known as Ambrosia!" The woman ducked quickly off of the stage as two spotlights came on. Nothing was being shown in those spotlights until a woman's luxurious voice filled the room. Suddenly one of the spotlights moved from the center of the stage to the far left side. A woman wearing a long green evening gown was moving her lips to match the angelic sound everyone was now hearing. As she began to walk towards the center of the stage, her dress shimmering in the light with each step, a new voice joined hers. The voice was amazingly similar, but seemed to be hitting notes that the woman in green couldn't. Soon the second spotlight left the center stage and found a woman in a blue dress, opposite where the first was. As she walked, her dress shimmered in the light, looking as if it were made of ice. Slowly this girl joined the first, their melodious voices mixing harmoniously.

As they stood side by side on center stage, you could see the resemblance in their faces. They of course were mirror images of each other, the twins everyone was talking about. Their mouths both had the same luscious pink shading, with a slightly bigger bottom lip giving them both sexy pouty faces. Their eyes shone like liquid crystals, a blue so rare it caught everyone's attention. The only differences between the two were their hair colors. The one wearing green had bleach blonde locks while the one wearing blue had black locks. Being so far away Bruce couldn't deduce if they were colored or if the hair was natural. As the voices filled the room everyone sat quietly listening to the sad song of lost love. Soon the sad song turned into one of strength and moving forward, becoming people better than they ever were before.

Many people had tears shining in their eyes as the lovely duet stopped singing. Applause rang through the Iceberg Lounge so loud it seemed to be coming from every direction. Bruce looked to his younger cohort to find him with his eyes glued onto the sexy blonde on stage. Bruce turned to look at the girl then at her sister. He was startled to find those icy blue orbs looking straight at his own. The girl with locks the same shade as fresh ink blushed as she spoke into the microphone. "This next one is going to be very different from what you just heard, but we want to see everyone up and dancing!" She smiled as a familiar beat filled the room. Soon the melodious sisters began singing Britney Spears' "Hold It against Me". The blonde slowly made her way down the stairs and headed towards the far end of the room. Dick made an excited face as he excused himself and went off to find the seductive woman. Bruce was shaking his head when a hand gently landed on his shoulder. He turned to see the darker haired twin smiling down at him. The blonde was singing most of the song by herself, and the black haired girl took this as an opportunity to meet with the man whose eyes had enough soul in them to fill the room.

Bruce smiled as he stood and took her offered hand. Slowly the two began to dance. Bruce pulled the girl in close and whispered in her ear. "Bruce Wayne. May I get your name?" The girl smiled, her lips suddenly looking too inviting. Bruce was just leaning down to kiss her before she moved her lips to his ear. "Amber Rose. It's my pleasure Mr. Wayne." Bruce caught her mouth with his own this time, giving her a kiss passionate enough to take her breath away. Once finished he moved away from her now thoroughly flushed face. "Please, just Bruce will be fine." He smirked at her. It was just the tiniest tilt of his lips but it had her heart racing. "Only if you call me Amber, Bruce." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she stepped slowly away. "I have to get back up on stage." She smiled as she began to walk away. Bruce grabbed her hand and brought it quickly to his lips. "Can I get a number to go with the name?" He asked hopefully.

Before Amber could respond the room began to shake violently. The ceiling had suddenly collapsed in one area of the room. Slowly the Joker and Harley Quinn made their way down on a huge rope swing. "Penguin, come out come out wherever you are!" The Joker called as his insane laughter filled the room. Bruce released Amber's hand then he thought better and grabbed it back. "We have to leave. Hurry." Bruce began pulling Amber to the exit before she stopped him. "No, my sister. I have to find her! Please, she probably ran back to the dressing room. I'll get her then find you." Amber slipped her hand away from Bruce's before she turned and ran the opposite direction.

Bruce pressed a cufflink. "Dick, are you heading towards the car?" Dick responded with a heavy voice. "Yeah, but Jade just took off. She ran back to the dressing room to find her sister Amber." His voice did little to hide how upset he truly was by all of this. Bruce took this into account as he turned and ran. It didn't take him long to get dressed into the Bat suit and for Robin to don his own costume. In a matter of minutes they were back in the building. They were up in the rafters watching what was going on when Robin suddenly elbowed Batman. "Whoa." Was all he could say as two women stood up, hidden earlier by the darkness in the rafters.

The one was wearing a dark grey suit with a silver bat emblem on the chest plate. She wore a dark cowl, which no hair could be seen out of. She was almost exactly like batman, the gold belt with all the loops and pockets hung slightly crooked on her shapely hips. The girl beside her stood. They were similar in height and build, but dressed differently. This girl's costume resembled Robins only she wore a cowl over her face, similar to Batgirl's. Her dark hair fell frivolously around her shoulders. Her outfit was a red shirt, a green skirt, and white tights underneath. She wore no cape, only a slightly crooked belt on her shapely hips. Where the R of Robin's costume was there was a little BG.

"Batman…you don't think….we don't have another Batwoman and Batgirl on our hands…do we?" Robin asked as he took in the odd sight across the room. Before Batman could respond the duo took off. "Let's go Robin." And just as easily they followed the mysterious women.


	2. Identity Revealed

Batman and Robin were left staring in awe as the two women took off to where the Joker had taken Penguin. Batman took off, Robin trailing not too far along. They stayed back in the rafters, Batwoman and Batgirl had not seen them. The girls were too enthralled with the fight going on below to even notice two more people had entered the room. Below them the Joker had Penguin by the collar of his coat holding him inches from the floor. He was yelling at Penguin about a large amount of Joker toxin which had gone missing. He was positive that Penguin was the one who stole it. He was demanding to know where it was. The Joker raised his fist, his patience wearing thin. Before his fist could make contact a batarang had found its way around his wrists. This batarang had a rope attached to it, one she used to glide her way down onto the floor below. In doing this Joker's wrist went up, so he was now the one hanging inches from the floor.

As she swooped down she held her legs straight out to meet with his chest. The joker let out a grunt as he went flying across the room. Batgirl swooped down on Harley who was trying to sneak up on Batwoman. The Joker stood up and looked at Batwoman with complete astonishment. "Bat…woman?" He let out a wicked laugh. "So ol' Bats is starting a family now is he? Harls, what do you think about that?" Harley was throwing punches as she was let out small heavy breaths. "Pudding I'm a little busy right now with a Bat-Brat."

Harley finally got one good punch in that knocked Batgirl to the ground. Robin was about to swoop down and help but Batman held him back. Batwoman was throwing and receiving many punches with the Joker, neither really getting the upper hand on the other. Batgirl finally got the upper hand on Harley Quinn. With one final hit Harley was down and out. With Harley out of the picture, Batgirl made her way to Batwoman's side. With two bat-ladies in front of him now the Joker was getting worried. With a wicked laughter the Joker bowed his way from the room. "Some other time ladies." He left Harley where she lay on passed out on the ground.

Police sirens rang through the building, the bat-ladies took one look at each other before breaking out in a giggle. The held onto each other's hands before they took off into the night. Batman and Robin were only feet behind. The bat-ladies stayed close enough on the roof tops to see the cops put an unconscious Harley into the back of a squad car. The ladies turned towards each other and high-fived. "Good job sis. Not bad for night one," Batgirl said while dropping down from the ledge. "Let's hope their all like this," Batwoman responded. They were about to turn and leave when the flash of a yellow cape stopped them dead. "So the originals are here? Hello Robin, do tell where the Batman is." Batgirl called out.

"Right here." Batman's deep voice came from behind them. Batwoman was the first to turn, a batarang at the ready. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Batwoman asked saucily. "I could ask the same." Batman replied with raised eyebrows. "You didn't think you were the only ones who wanted to have fun, did you?" Batgirl interrupted. "Fun? You think this is fun?" Batman growled. Batwoman stepped between the two and gave Batman a quick peck to his cheek. "This isn't about what's fun. This is about doing what's right. Our reasons are our own." Batwoman said with more fervor then she wanted.

With a quick glance behind her to see Robin staring intently Batwoman took off. Both girls reached the ledge at the same time. Grabbing hands they dove off the side of the building. Batman and Robin went to the ledge to see what happened to the ladies, only to see them gliding away. The cape on Batwoman's costume had stiffened into a hang-glider, and Batgirl was in her arms. They landed on the rooftop across the street and took off. Robin was going to go after them but Batman stopped him with a small arm movement. Touching his cheek Batman turned. "Robin, back to the Bat cave."

At the Rose's home: Jade and Amber had stripped down to their panties and tank tops. Their costumes put away for tonight, Jade's black wig had been stored with her costume. Her long blonde hair now flowing freely, glad to be rid of the bald cap she wore to don her wig. Jade was walking towards her sister's bedroom when she heard a curse. Her footsteps quickened, but stayed unnoticeable in the dark silence. She was peeking through the small slit in the door before throwing it open with a disappointed sigh. "Amber, did you really just trip over a chair?" Jade asked as she entered the room to find her sister on the floor with a toppled chair beside her. "Maybe." Amber called from the floor before sitting up. "Sleep with me tonight?" Amber asked as she crawled into bed.

"Of course." Jade responded as she slipped in beside her. "Do I get to play Batwoman tomorrow?" She questioned as she snuggled into Amber's side. "No, it's more dangerous. I'm the biggest target. After what happened with mom and dad, I don't know what would happen if I lost you too." Amber's voice was barely above a whisper as her grip on Jade tightened. "I know sissy." Jade said as she kissed Amber's forehead. "Night." "Night Jade." Amber said as they snuggled closer.

At the Bat cave: "Bruce, I'm headed to bed." Dick called from the top of the stair case. "Right. I'll see you at six tomorrow. Alfred will wake you and we'll meet at breakfast." Dick nodded, and then turned to leave. Alfred came in wearing a nightdress and cap. "Master Dick, is Master Bruce still in the cave?" Alfred was carrying a tray of warm tea, and a small glass of hot milk. "Yup, night Alfred." Dick called as he took the glass of milk and retreated to his room. Alfred turned and made his way down the stairs to the cave, to where his employer waited.

"Alfred thanks." Bruce called as he took the warm tea. Alfred bowed as he began retreating with the tray, but he stopped suddenly seeing what was on the screen. It was a screen clip from the Iceberg Lounge. It was of a very beautiful dark haired woman. "Master Bruce, finally taking a liking to the ladies are we?" Alfred said with a hopeful expression. "This one has definitely caught my attention Alfred, but perhaps not in the way you'd wish." Bruce was staring intently at the screen before taking a sip of his tea. With a sigh he put the tea down and pulled up a street surveillance camera. This one had a blown up picture of what looked like women in costumes. Bruce zoomed in as much as he could on the one dressed as Batwoman before clearing the pixalization zooming had caused. He then ran the two pictures through a matching program. It ran the height, width, chest size, hip size, foot size, and head size of both pictures then compared them. Bruce wasn't surprised when they came back with a positive match. He then did the same thing with the Batgirl. Again the results were the same, only this time it compared the bottom half of the faces. This also came back with an exact match. Sighing Bruce stood up.

"Alfred, tomorrow I am going to the Rose's estate. Please do as much research on Amber and Jade Rose." Bruce called as he ascended the stairs. "Master Bruce it shall be ready for you and in the car for the ride there," Alfred responded. "That's good Alfred." Bruce called as he made his way to his room. As Bruce lay in bed he was making a tough decision. He knew that Amber and Jade were the bat-ladies he met tonight, but what was their reason behind donning the masks, and should he put to a stop to it or help them along?


	3. Turning The Tables

Bruce Wayne woke in his bed with sweat covering his body. He hadn't had that nightmare in a very long time, and was a bit concerned as to why he was having it now. Alfred walked into the room and drew the curtains. "Master Wayne breakfast is served, Master Richards is already dining. The car is ready with the requested paperwork on the back seat." Alfred was already dressed, wearing a crisp clean suit. He walked over to Bruce's closet and pulled out a very simple Armani suit. The black suit went nicely with a white shirt and turquoise tie. Alfred laid it all on the end of the bed. "Thank you Alfred." Bruce called as Alfred gave a quick efficient bow before heading to the dining room.

Bruce rubbed at his temples and slid out from beneath the sheets. He didn't know how he was going to approach these girls. He was going to play the billionaire playboy card again. After all there were sparks between them last night, he could always use that as a reason to see her again. Once dressed, Bruce made his way down stairs. Dick was at the table eating a hearty breakfast of French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Bruce took a cup of coffee and a small helping of French toast. "Is it true? Are you going to see the Rose sisters today?" Dick said once he had finished chewing the bite in his mouth.

"Yes I am. You are going to your college classes as scheduled." Bruce said sternly as he took the newspaper that Alfred placed in front of him. "Aww…Bruce come on. You know I could skip one day and still be head of the class." Dick practically whined at him. Bruce just gave him the signature glare that shut his mouth tight. "You best hurry Master Richards, you'll be late." Alfred said checking the clock. With a heavy sigh Dick stood and left the table. Bruce sipped his coffee while he waited for the motorcycle engine to start up and rev as it drove away.

"I'll be leaving now Alfred. Call the company and let them know to cancel all morning appointments." Bruce said as he slipped his coat on. "Yes Master Wayne." Alfred said as he began to clean up the table. Bruce walked quickly to the car and slipped into the back seat. He had a chauffeur today, Alfred was to only drive at night, and in cases of emergency. When it was to be company work they had a professional chauffeur.

"Where to Master Wayne?" The chauffeur called from the front of the car. "To the Rose estate please. You should have been informed of the address a bit earlier." Bruce said as he reached for and flipped through the pages of research Alfred had provided. The first page was copies of their birth certificates. This showed that the girls were indeed identical twins. Flipping to the next page he had their medical histories. There were simple things like colds but worse things like lacerations that needed stitches. There was a thing on Amber's records that caught Bruce's eye. It seemed there was in an incident that had left the 15 year old Amber in the hospital and the father dead. It seemed that during one of the Joker's rampages through the Zoo with the jackals, the jackals came over to attack Amber.

Amber had a claw go across the side of her neck. Her father jumped in front of her to protect her but the jackals ripped into him. Amber watched it all. That was when Batman had just come out. Bruce was barely 20 years old and had been just a little too late to the scene. He remembered wrapping that girl in his cape and personally dropped her off at the hospital. He had found out later that the mother and the sister were in the restrooms when this all occurred. The mother was happy that Amber needed only a few stitches and would be released soon. The whole family was horrified at the loss of the father, but there was nothing they could do. That was ten years ago.

Bruce sighed as he flipped the paper. The father's death certificate was there, flipping it once more he was surprised to see the mother's entrance paper for an insane asylum. It seemed she had begun keeping all clippings of newspaper that even remotely mentioned the Joker. She had raised her daughters while she made plans to destroy the Joker. She even began sewing a bat uniform by hand. It seems that once she dawned the ensemble that she finally showed her daughters what she had been up to. Once they saw what their mother had become they had her institutionalized.

At this time they were both 18, both adults who ran their father's small company. In the past few years they had expanded their father's business and it was now second only to Wayne Enterprises. J&A Enterprises was the business their father created with the girls in mind. It was a business that had originally started out as a computer software company. The girls left the software company in the board of directors' hands while they attended college. Once graduated the girls came back and began to expand the company. They began to develop technology and equipment and in a short time had taken over the company with a vote of confidence.

Bruce was only a little surprised that the two sassy singers were the brains behind a company that advanced. Then again he knew that the girls had to be supporting their vigilante activity by themselves. Anyone supporting a vigilante could get in even more trouble than the vigilante themselves, thus the possibilities of an outside source were slim to none. Bruce heaved a hefty sigh before closing the file and slipping it into his brief case. He now knew the reason behind the costumes, the masks, the crime fighting. It seemed they were closer to him then he had realized. The only question was, "Do I let them continue on their path or stop them now while they're ahead?"

"Master Wayne we have arrived." The driver said before pulling up to a huge gate. He wound down the window and hit the call button. A very sweet but unfamiliar voice responded. "Rose Estate, we were not planning for visitors today." The woman on the other end waited for a reason to why there was someone at the manor at 8am. The girls of course had been up for a few hours. They called for the day off, but promised to come into the company later on that night to check on things. "Ma'am this is Bruce Wayne's driver. We did not have plans with the ladies of the house, but Master Wayne had wanted to see them after last night." The driver was polite and reasonable. It was probably the only reason the gates to the manor opened up. The woman on the other end of the telecom gave a quick greeting but it came with a warning. "Please feel welcomed in the manor. The ladies are currently in the middle of their exercising regimen. They might not be too happy with the arrival of unexpected guests."

The driver wound the window up and drove to the front of the manor steps. He quickly stepped out and got Bruce's door. Bruce exited the car and walked up the manor steps. He was greeted by a plump elderly maid. She cheered up once she saw the handsome man making his way to the door. "Oh my, the ladies will not be as mad at you young man." The woman cooed as she opened the door. She let Bruce enter first then quickly took the lead. "Would you like to wait or meet with them now?" The woman stood at full attention while she spoke. "Meeting with them now would not be too much of a problem would it?" He asked as he took a quick glance around.

The manor definitely had that feminine touch his was missing. The furniture was light and accented the whole room where his was dark and practical. The lighting was all bright and welcoming looking. The walls were all painted pale but cheery colors. Everything was just bright and inviting, the complete opposite from his astute and military clean quarters. "I do not think they will mind this intrusion. Please be alarmed, they do not do the Pilates and that Zumba dancing thing that all the other women do to keep their buns tight." The maid was a cheery little woman that fit perfectly into the house. She smiled as she began to walk away. "This way Master Wayne."

They took off down the large corridor. There were many doors spaced out along the corridor. The last two doors before the one at the end of the hall gave Bruce an odd feeling. He could feel the heat of a room, one he guessed came from a built in sauna. The room across the hall was much cooler and smelled of chlorine, the pool room. These girls took their exercising seriously if they had a cool down room and a warm up room. The closer to the end of the hall they got the louder a bass thumping got. Bruce concluded that the girls were listening to music and getting in the zone. The maid made it to the end of the hall right before Bruce. She swung the doors open and the loud music came blasting through.

They were listening to some heavy music. It wasn't the pop music they sang at the club the night before. This was some rock that had a basic fundamental bass line that caused for rhythmic moving. Bruce took his time entering the room, getting used to the loudness that now consumed him. The maid strolled straight through the room. He was surprised to look around and see all kinds of work out equipment. They had a personal gym in the room, one with every piece of equipment the finest gym would have. As they made their way further in the room he was more than a bit stunned to find a boxing ring. The girls were currently in the middle of the ring dancing around each other between a flurry of punches. Amber was dancing around Jade, her dark hair pulled tight into a ponytail. Jade had her blonde hair hung loosely around her face.

As Jade went to fake a punch one way and switch to the other direction her hair whipped into her face. She only had a moment of blindness, but that moment was enough to give Amber the upper hand and land a punch square on Jade's jaw. The protective helmet that she wore did little to help with the impact of the punch. Jade stumbled back and ended up tripping, landing on the mat. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Amber called as she pulled the protective helmet off. "Computer, reduce music volume to 25." The maids voice rang throughout the room as the music suddenly dropped. "Lady Amber, Lady Jade, you have a guest." The maid said politely as she Vanna White'd Bruce Wayne into attention. Amber turned to look at Bruce. A small smile graced her lips.

"Mr. Wayne, what a complete surprise." Amber practically purred to him as she leaned onto the ropes. Her toned abs showed even when she was leaning over. Her black sports bra clung tightly to her slightly sweaty body as did her work out shorts. Jade stood up and joined her sister, her helmet also removed. A small amount of blood dribbled down Jade's lip as she leaned on the ropes. "Wow, he's cute." Amber turned to Jade shaking her head. "Jade Alynn Rose!" Amber called. "Amber Willowa Rose!" Jade called out. Amber stopped dead as she caught the blood on her sister lip. She wiped it away with her thumb before turning her to the far end of the ring. "Go get washed up." Amber called as she spanked her butt into moving.

"Sorry for my sister Mr. Wayne, she has a weakness for handsome men." Amber spoke as she slipped between the ropes and headed towards Bruce. "Please, Amber I thought we discussed this yesterday. It's Bruce, not Mr. Wayne." Amber shrugged as she moved her way over to a punching bag. "Bruce then. What brings you out this way?" She asked as she took a stance in front of the bag. Bruce walked to the other side of the bag and grabbed hold. "I have something I need to discuss with you." Bruce spoke as she began to hit the bag.

"Oh really? Is this business or pleasure Bruce?" Amber said between grunts. "Business actually." Bruce spoke a little light hearted. Amber stopped hitting the bag and looked him in the eyes. She had a knowing look flash in her eyes but it was gone before she finished blinking her eyes. "Our companies are competitors Bruce, we can talk business but it won't be pretty." She turned and began unwrapping her hands. Bruce stopped her, "May I have some tape?" She looked him up and down. "Sure." She handed him the tape before watching him with eagle eyes.

He removed his outer coat, tie, and shirt, leaving him in just his slacks and undershirt. He then began wrapping his hands. "You promise not to hold back?" He questioned with a challenging look in his eyes. "I'll promise if you do." She said in her flirty, breathless voice. Bruce just smirked as he ripped the tape off and smacked his hands together. "Come at me." Bruce called as he took a defensive stance. Amber just smirked as she charged at him. She feigned a head on attack but spun around him instead. She sent a small kick to the back of his knees. Instead of taking him down, it just made him tighten up. He turned to face her and it was his turn. She had swung a punch to his jaw but he caught her arm and flipped her over before she had the chance to react. She looked at him from the floor. "Testing my skills to see what I can do on the field Bruce, or should I say Batman?"

* * *

><p>I know, I'm horrible stopping at such an important time. I mean wow, no one has figured it out but she has seen Batman but once and has already figured it out. I'm excited to write the next chapter. I mean I have this whole story laid out, I just need to get it down. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this, displaying a little background with the ladies. The fun is yet to begin. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Down To Business

Bruce stood still, the only indication that Amber had shocked him. He quickly regained his composure as he offered his hand to her. "Looks like Batman isn't the only detective in this city anymore." Bruce spoke in a deadpan voice. His answer neither confirmed nor denied he was Batman. Amber grasped his hand in her own and allowed him to pull her to his feet. "Please Bruce; you can't think that I wouldn't have noticed. While your cowl hides most of your face that domino mask does little to hide your companions, Mr. Grayson was it not?"

Bruce began to unwrap his hands as he took this into consideration. It was true that the domino mask Robin wore left little to the imagination, but the eyes are always the giveaway. "We probably came by the deduction the same way, billionaires with tragic histories. This provided both reason and means behind dawning the Bat." Amber said as she let the hand wraps fall to the floor. "So let's talk this business that you wanted to talk about." Amber said as she began walking to the doors. "Right after I've freshened up of course." She winked at Bruce before disappearing behind the huge doors he was led through just moments ago.

"Master Wayne, Lady Amber suspected this would happen. She has asked ahead that I prepare the den for your talk. Please, follow me." The plump maid had seemed to come from nowhere, or more likely Bruce was so enthralled with Amber he forgot that she was even there. "Thank you, Miss…I'm sorry. I didn't remember to catch your name." Bruce said demurely as they exited the gym. "Miss Joyce C. Appleton, but my dear you may call me Joyce." The maid said with a mile wide smile. They walked in a comfortable silence through the house, heading through the corridor opposite their training wing. They came to the very end of the wing, to a very dainty looking door. "This way Master Wayne." Joyce said as the door was opened.

Inside there was a small library lining the walls. A rather large and out of place looking desk rested in the middle of the room. There were papers all over the desk, some in manila folders and some strewn about. Joyce cleared her throat as she stacked the papers neatly and slid them in the top drawer of the desk. "Sorry Master Wayne, it seems Lady Amber was up early going over a few things." She put her hands onto her hips with satisfaction as she looked about the room. The small couch in front of the desk looked extremely worn, as if it was used mostly to sleep on. She pointed him to the couch and dipped a small curtsy. "I'll be right back with some tea," with that she was gone.

Bruce sat in the quiet of the room. He was a little curious to see what was on the desk that Miss. Appleton had so fervently put away. He was just getting up and making his way to the desk when an already familiar voice entered the room. "Now Bruce, it's terribly rude to go snooping through other people's things." Amber entered the room from the second floor, winding her way through the bookcases until she descended the stairs. She was now in a business suit, tailored to accent her curves without giving it a cheap look. She wore a lace camisole that barely peeked its way through her jacket. She was wearing a traditional pencil skirt that stopped just short above her knees. Her hair was wound into a tight, but domesticated bun on the back of her head. Bruce was a little surprised to say the least, this was a far cry from the clothes he had previously seen her in.

"Now, let's talk business shall we?" She asked as she took a seat behind the desk. Bruce returned to his seat on the couch. As soon as they were about to start Miss. Appleton burst into the room, all smiles. "Sorry to interrupt, my lady, but I've brought some tea." She placed a cup on the small stand beside the couch then one on the desk in front of Amber. Amber's tea was immediately dressed, without being asked how she liked it before Joyce turned to Bruce. "Cream or sugar?" She asked with a small cream pitcher in her hands. "A little, please." Miss. Appleton immediately dressed Bruce's tea until he nodded in satisfaction before turning and leaving the room. Amber took a small sip of her tea before clearing her throat.

"Now let's try again Bruce. What business would you like to discuss?" Amber asked as she watched him with intense eyes. "I guess its fine to say now, but I know you and Jayde are Batwoman and Batgirl, and I know why." Bruce spoke with such a presence that Amber seemed a bit taken aback. "Well Bruce, I can say the same for you and Dick Grayson can't I?" She asked as she opened the drawer and tossed the file onto the edge of the desk. Bruce took it hesitantly before opening it. It was just as he thought pictures and papers all about both Dick and himself. "Truth is, my sister and I have known for quite some time who you truly are Bruce."

"If that's true why haven't you told anyone? Or why didn't you come to me for help in becoming Batwoman and Batgirl?" He asked his brows furrowed together. "Would you have helped us, Bruce? Or would you have denied it all and pushed us away. We became who we are through our own sweat and blood so we can stand beside you, not behind." Amber spoke as she rose from her chair and came to rest her bottom on the front of the desk. Bruce looked Amber up and down. She was a petite woman, someone who packed a lot of lean muscles. But she was right, even if she was in the perfect physical condition he would have turned them away.

"See our reasons now Bruce?" She asked as she heaved a heavy sigh. She slowly moved to join him on the couch. "You know most of the reasons why we did what we did. Can you truly make a move to stop us now?" She asked, her icy blue depths melting into his. A smirk played across his lips. "Who said anything about making you stop?" Confusion showed clearly on Amber's face. "I want you to join us. We can work together to clean up the city. It'll be easier for both of us this way." Bruce's face held smugness at the lost look on Amber's face. "So…you want to work together? Not demand our capes?" Amber said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Bruce said as his smugness turned into a bright smile. Amber blushed at his sudden cuteness. She shook her head before standing. "We…I…I mean my sister and I…we have to talk about this. Can we get back to you?" Amber asked as she looked around clearly uncertain. "That won't be a problem. When you're ready, reach me with this." He said as he took out a small mechanical bat symbol. "It'll send a tracing signal to me, letting me know where you are when you're ready to talk." Bruce stood and took Amber's hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. Amber's sauciness returned as she playfully batted her lashes at him. "Now Bruce, don't try to seduce a reply from me so quickly."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in a cocky manner, "I was thinking no such thing." The smile on his face said otherwise. Amber led Bruce to the main door. She opened it and leaned against it in a slightly seductive manner. "Goodbye Bruce." Her flirty voice was pleasant to his ears. He turned to say goodbye but was cut off by Amber's lips pressing to his own. "Goodbye Bruce, I hope to see you again soon." She gave another small peck to his lips before winking at him. Bruce just walked away with a grin on his face. When he reached his car the driver was whistling lowly at him. "Master Wayne! Boy is she a looker. And it looks like she's very into you."

Bruce just shook his head as he entered the car. "To Wayne Enterprises." The driver just laughed as he entered the driver's seat.


	5. The Batcave

A/N: Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter. This one was not meant to be long but to show the introduction on how the crime fighting duo became the crime fighting four. This also shows a bit of Amber's stubbornness and Bruce's soft spot to her now. I hope you guys enjoy and as always, R&R.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. Bruce was sitting in his big comfy chair in the lounge when his phone started beeping. He pulled it out and smiled when a bat began to flash on his screen. He stood and made his way to the living room where Dick currently sat watching the news. "They're coming." He called to Dick over top of the roaring television. "Sir, the car is ready. Shall I go pick them up?" Alfred's sturdy voice asked as he moved to the side for the excited Dick to make his way through.<p>

"Yes Alfred, that will be perfect." Bruce called as they made their way into the study. Bruce's study was not as crowded or cluttered as the Amber's was. His was military clean, only a small sitting couch, desk, and chair graced the room. Bruce took a seat behind the desk as Dick sat in the middle of the couch. Bruce glared at Dick as he draped his arms around the tops. Bruce cleared his throat and gave a meaningful look to the boy until he moved to the end of the couch. They sat like that for a few minutes until Alfred informed them via intercom that they would be arriving shortly. Bruce and Dick stood from their seats and made their way to the Batcave's entrance behind the clock.

They stayed in civilian clothes, showing that they somewhat trusted them. They stood proudly, in the midst of the Batcave wearing their everyday faces. When the car finally pulled into the Batcave, Alfred pulled down the extra heavy tinting glass that covered the back windows. He then opened the back door to let the two women exit. Both had blindfolds over their eyes and stood motionless right outside the car.

"You can remove the blindfolds now" Bruce called from in front of the computer. Dick couldn't help but run over to Jade and help her take it off. Amber had hers removed and instead of having her eyes searching wildly around the cave, as her sister's were doing, they sought out the voice which spoke to them. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she met Bruce's. "What's this all about? Asking us to work with you then blindfolding us until we reach your headquarters? Don't you trust the people you're going to be calling partners soon?" She was scolding mad, her voice rising in anger with each word.

"Of course not. Amber you have yet to officially accept our proposal, so why would we give you an inside look at Batman and Robin?" Bruce's voice was a steely edge that sliced right through Amber's teething anger. She calmly looked around and after taking a deep breath began to speak. "Bruce, if we would not have officially accepted your offer why would we be here now?"

"That is what we're figuring out isn't it?" Bruce responded as he sat down at the computer. He began pulling up files of villains, and then on street cameras. He even pulled up a police scanner and turned the volume down so it was barely a whisper. "Our arsenal is great, our resources are out matched. If you join us you will have a privileged access to the Batcave. You're equipment can be moved here as well, keeping a double stock isn't a bad idea." Bruce was about to continue on but was interrupted by Amber. "A privileged access? Does that mean we'll need a baby sitter Bruce?" Amber's temper was getting ready to flare again. Bruce couldn't help but admire the fact that she was a firecracker. Making her angry to see her nose scrunch just the slightest and the narrowing of her icy eyes was something Bruce was planning on seeing more of.

"Yes, Alfred will be in the cave with you if I or Dick cannot be." Bruce had stopped his typing and now put full attention onto Amber. Jade and Dick were currently sitting on the sidelines just watching them go back and forth. "We do not need a baby sitter. The equipment we have at home is just as delicate and advanced as yours. Even if we manage to break it we are smart enough to know how to fix it. Bruce do not treat us as children, we won't be around as long as you had hoped if you continue to." Amber had settled down a little but the tension in her shoulders proved she was still on edge, ready to fight if she had to.

"I guess you're right. Alfred, when you leave the cave, leave their blindfolds off this time." Bruce then turned back to the computer as if admitting this was no big deal for him. "I approve of your use of this cave, you may leave." Bruce's back was turned to them but Amber could tell that they were somewhat relaxed. It was as if this were exactly how Bruce wanted their meeting to go. Jade and Dick were talking excitedly, both very enthusiastic by the turn of events. Amber turned to Alfred who now held the car door open. "One moment Alfred." Amber called before turning and running up the steps to where Bruce was currently brooding.

"Thank you Bruce." Amber barely spoke before kissing him on the cheek. When Bruce turned to look at her, she took the opportunity to seize his lips. Bruce immediately responded, his hands moving to Amber's hip and neck. Amber's hands rested on either side of Bruce's face. The kiss was short but emotionally deep. When lips parted eyes met. Amber's eyes were deep and held a lot of emotion that Bruce had seen before. Jade cleared her throat from her place inside the car. Amber blushed as she made her way hastily to her sister.

"See you tonight, Batman and Robin." The girls simultaneously called from their seats before closing the door.


	6. Dinner Date

Amber and Jade had spent the rest of the afternoon training. They were working on their team work, getting tricky combo moves and back to back countering down. Once they were satisfied with their work they checked the time. It was a little later in the afternoon and they were more than a little hungry after their work out. After they showered the girls came to rest in the living room. "You want to get some pizza delivered? Give Joyce the night off?" Jade called from the lounge. She lay with her feet dangling over the edge her blonde locks strewn across the cushions. Amber sat up prim and proper in the perfectly stuff arm chair. Her hand dangled from the arm rest, the other hand was holding her chin in place as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Get dressed Jade, we're going for dinner. Joyce." Amber called as the plump little lady made her way into the room, a cheerful smile on her face that radiated in her voice. "Yes Miss Amber?" "Joyce, please call Bruce and Dick to see if they have dinner plans." Amber had a very naughty smirk on her face as Jade sat up from her seat. "Really Amber? I'll go get ready." Jade squealed with delight before taking off on light feet to her room.

Amber looked down at the clothes she had thrown on after stepping out of the shower. She was comfortably sporting a pair of sweats and a loose fitting v-neck. She sighed as she also got up and made her way to get dressed. When both girls finally made their way back downstairs they were greeted by a very happy, practically dancing Joyce. "The gentlemen are on their way!" A knocking at the door had Joyce giggling and almost skipping to answer it. "Good afternoon Master Bruce and Master Dick. The Missus are ready to go." Joyce stood off to the side and let the girls make their way through.

Amber wore a long and elegant black spaghetti strapped dress that had a slit straight up to mid-thigh. Her hair was in a tight bun, some hair dangling loosely around her face. Her icy eyes met with Bruce's immediately. Jade was the next to step out, making Dick's jaw drop to the floor. She wore a short white halter dress. It wasn't a tacky cheap looking thing, but more Greek goddess. She had her blonde locks curled and hanging loosely around her shoulders. She reached over and shut Dick's mouth. "Catching flies are we?" She asked before laughing demurely. "It's hard not to gape at a goddess come to life. I think Venus' beauty pales in comparison to you." Dick countered smoothly. Jade blushed and slid her hand into the arm Dick offered.

Amber and Bruce had watched the two openly flirt then turned to look at each other. Bruce just shook his head and Amber smiled before taking Bruce's offered elbow. "The young these days." Amber said with a slight laughter in her voice. "The young? Amber, you are the same age as Jade and only five years older than Dick." Bruce said with a brow cocked. "Oh Bruce, you make us sound so young and yourself so old, hitting mid-thirties around now right? Must be terrible to be a whole five to ten years older than us young ones." Bruce chuckled a little before offering Amber the first to enter the car.

Once they had all entered the car they took off. They were taking off to a small but very exquisite restaurant. It was located at the top of a very fancy hotel. Reservations were usually needed but they were with the hotel owner, Mr. Wayne, of course they were seated right away. After a very elegant meal they were deciding on dessert as they sipped their only glass of wine from the evening. "So Bruce, how about taking us straight home with you?" Amber spoke with a very sly look on her face. Her foot caressed his calf as she spoke. "We can get started right away. We stored an extra set of clothes in the car on the earlier drive." Jade said as she propped her legs on top of Dick's lap. She winked at him and seductively licked her lips. Before either Bruce or Dick could respond their chocolate drizzled strawberry with raspberry swirl cheesecake.

Amber licked her lips as the plate was placed in front of her. "I really shouldn't, but it looks too good to waste. Split it with me Jade." Amber looked at Jade who was already receiving a bite from Dick's plate. Amber just giggled as she went for the fork but found it already missing. Bruce held it in his hand and it was already moving towards the plate. He took a bite out of the cheesecake before getting a bite ready for Amber. Amber blushed, showing a bit of tepidness before leaning forward a bit and parting her lips. When she bit down she realized that Bruce was looking out the window. She looked out and saw the same thing Bruce had, the big yellow symbol lighting up the sky. Their eyes met and they nodded, slipping out from the table. Amber leaned over her sister and whispered into her ear.

"You two stay and enjoy the dessert. Maybe go for something fun later on. We're going out on a business trip." She smirked then kissed her sister on her cheek. "Don't wait up." She saw Dick moving to stand up, but Bruce putting a hand on his shoulder. He just have a nod before turning and walking away, knowing that Dick would stay seated. "Looks like they want to see what they'll be working with." Dick said knowingly before eyeing the piece of cheesecake that lay forgotten on the other side of the table. "Take it, I think I can handle this one." Jade smirked as she tore into the cheesecake. "That's my kind of girl!" Dick exclaimed before grabbing the other piece and chowing down.

* * *

><p>This is a shorter chapter, but don't worry it's because i'm doing the next scene in two chapters. One will be from the JadeDick date one and then the Bruce/Amber POV. Keep a look out for them!


	7. Strange Coincidence

Sorry this is a short chapter, but the next one is going to be good. ;)

* * *

><p>Bruce hit a button on his cell phone to call the bat mobile. Amber grabbed her stashed outfit and jumped in beside Bruce. Bruce engaged auto-pilot and began to suit up. He glanced over at Amber while she too was suiting up. She was half into her uniform, pulling the suit up to her hips and then sliding her arms into the top. Bruce watched the flashes of skin and leather mingle together. She was leaning forward and pulling the zipper up slowly. Bruce was fully dressed and pulling his cowl down when he heard her voice slipping through. "Do you have any idea why the signal is on?" Amber asked as she pulled her own cowl down. "No idea, but Commissioner Gordan is the only one who can use it. So whatever it is, it must be important." Bruce answered as he unengaged autopilot and took control. Amber sat silent the rest of the way to the GCPD building.<p>

When they arrived on the roof of the building Commissioner Gordan was standing still, staring out at the wide expanse of city before him. "What is it Jim?" Batman asked from his perch on the ledge. "It's the Joker again. Wreaking havoc on Freeze's lab. Telling you something Batman, the guy is just signing his own death wish pissing off Gotham's villains like he is….wait a second…Is that a bat…woman?" Commissioner Gordan asked as he turned to face the duo. "Exactly." Batwoman said as she stepped down off the perch.

"Your bat family just keeps on growing doesn't it Batman?" Jim asked as he chuckled. He made his way to the roof access door. "Good luck." He said before disappearing into the building. "What's that supposed to mean?" Batwoman asked a little pissed off. "It means we better hurry to Victor Freeze's lab." Batman answered as he dove off the building.

It wasn't long before the dashing duo arrived at the lab. They could hear the Joker's maniacal laughter ringing in the building. They hurried to the doors and found then bolted shut. Batman just kicked it down, not caring if the villains heard their entrance. He stormed in, Batwoman following close behind. They could feel the drastic drop in temperature even in their thermo-body suits. Batwoman wrapped her arms around her herself and followed Batman in. They walked down a short corridor and saw a spray painted door hanging from the hinges. "This way." Batman practically growled. Batwoman got a bat a rang ready and proceeded to follow him.

"Well, well Mr. Snowman…It's time to pay your respect to Mistah. J!" Harley's shrill voice rang out. "Yes, Frosty. Please do enlighten me as to why you haven't come to visit poor little me!" Joker's insane laughter followed.

"What are you talking about you crazy fool!" Mr. Freeze hollered from across the room and shot off another beam of ice at the crazy pair. Harley just cart wheeled out of the way while the Joker easily dodged and stepped closer to him.

"I just wanted to see an old friend…you know. And chat a while." Joker said. Freeze took another step back and looked around for the now missing Harley Quinn. "We can talk…can't we doctor?" Joker said now face to face with the man.

"That's far enough Joker!" Batman yelled as he strode from the shadows. "Ooh! The bat has come to the party!" Joker began laughing until he saw Batwoman emerge from the depths. "Ooh! And you brought a female guest this time. We were really beginning to worry about you Bats." Joker laughed as Harley suddenly appeared beside him. "Let's go Mistah J. This party just got too crowded." Harley whistled and the roof began to cave in. In the center of the commotion, the same escape route from the day before came through. Harley let Joker sit on the giant swing while she grabbed one of the chains, delicately balancing herself.

Batman and Batwoman were shaking the dust from their capes as they watched the villains leave. "Freeze, what was that about?" Batman growled as he strode over, toe to toe with the giant man. "I have no clue Batman. They barged in and asked me how my wife has been doing then complained that I haven't been to visit them. You showed up and saw the rest, didn't you." Freeze spoke with his voice dripping in venom.

Batman turned and headed back for the batmobile. Batwoman stayed silent until they reached the confounds of the vehicle. "Batman…did you notice it?" She asked as she took off her cowl. "You mean the fact that in both break in the Joker has done in the past two days Harley Quinn disappears for a few moments?" Batman asked as he drove his way back to the Rose Estate. "My thoughts exactly." Amber smirked as she relaxed into the seat.

* * *

><p>Dick and Jade looked at each other from across the small table. The cheesecake plates had finally been removed and the check delivered. Their dinner date was officially over. "Do you think we should go check up on them?" Jade asked as she stood and smoothed her dress. "Bruce has it under control. Don't worry." Dick smiled as he once again offered her his arm to take. She smiled as she slid her arm into his and they made their exit. "I do worry about her a lot you know. She takes everything so seriously after what happened to us." Jade quietly whispered to Dick with her brows furrowing.<p>

"Don't worry. Bruce was like that too. Still is actually. But it's how they cope with it, you know?" Dick responded as he led her into the elevator. "Yes, but it…" Jade began only to be cut off. "Shhh… Let's not talk about work right now. Let's enjoy our night off together." Dick interjected smoothly before laying a soft peck to her cheek. Jade smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not."

The elevator ride was short and comfortably silent. When the doors opened to the lobby Dick stepped out. He walked up to the front desk and began to quietly talk to the woman behind it. "Are they here yet?" He asked as he looked around. "Yes sir, Mr. Grayson. They arrived just moments ago." The lady reached down and pulled out a basket.

Jade stood off to the corner, a little huffy. She had no idea what Dick was doing, but it wasn't anything that needed to be done before she left. She saw a basket transfer hands and Dick returned to her. "For you." He said as he handed her the basket. "Oh! They're beautiful." Jade blushed as she picked one of the many Metallica Thai flowers and sniffed it gently.

"I'm glad you like them." Dick said. They made their way out to the car. Dick slid into the driver's seat but hesitated. "Where to?" He asked as he turned to look at Jade. "Perhaps to the Wayne Manor or to my estate?" Jade smirked as she blushed with a flower to her nose. Dick laughed as he picked one up and placed it in her hair. "Look at them all you want, but I get to stare at the most beautiful thing." Dick was being corny, but Jade found it endearing.

"Well, I believe that has earned you a good night kiss, Richard." Jade rummaged through the small clutch purse she carried. She found a shiny red lip gloss. She applied a little and smacked her lips together. Dick couldn't take his eyes from her lips. A loud honking noise tore him from his spacing. "We should get going. Shouldn't we?" Jade asked then giggled as Dick blushed red. "To my place please." Jade finally decided. They gave each other goofy grins before taking off for home.

* * *

><p>AN: So excited for the next chapter. Here's a hint. It'll be a sleepover! :D


	8. Slumber Party

It's a little short but I hope you enjoy. :) R&R

* * *

><p>Batman drove to the bat cave. Once he was parked he turned to Amber. She had removed her cowl and undid her suit a little to allow her skin to breathe a little. Bruce removed his cowl then stared at the little expanse of exposed skin. "Good evening sir. How was your evening?" Alfred asked as they exited the car. "Interesting Alfred, very interesting." Bruce responded, his eyes glued to Amber as she made her way over to Alfred, where he had two steaming cups of tea ready. She picked one up and took a small swig. "Delicious."<p>

Bruce began taking off his suit and gave Alfred a pointed eyebrow. "Has Dick returned yet?" "No Master Bruce, but he did call and say he might now return tonight." Alfred had a smirk as he saw Amber's face drop. "That means I'll stay out of their way." She began to twiddle the cup in her fingers and Bruce took the hint. "Amber, why don't you stay here tonight?" Amber jumped guiltily as she placed the cup back on the tray. "Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." Bruce walked over to her, only in his armored pants, and drew her close. "It won't be a bother, trust me." He stroked her arm up and down. Alfred made a quick exit as he saw the scene playing out.

Bruce grabbed the zipper that remained only partly undone and pulled it down tantalizingly slow. Amber's breath caught in her throat as she watched him with an intensity that caused Bruce's hand to still. "I can get you something to sleep in." Bruce said as sadness filled his eyes and he turned around to leave. Amber's hand on his bicep stopped him. "Bruce, I like to sleep naked." A huge blush tinted her cheeks as Bruce turned to look her in the eyes. He closed the distance between them so quickly she didn't have time to prepare as his lips passionately found hers.

The hand that had been hesitant before now quickly tore the zipper down. She let her hands roam the bare skin of Bruce's upper torso. Bruce wrestled her to the ground and the fight for dominance began. They wrestled around, one rolling on top of the other. Clothes began to fly as the last bit of clothing was removed. Bruce ended up on top before he slid his hardened manhood inside of her. Amber gave in to his position but would not remain tamed. She forced her head up and began to devour his mouth hungrily. But Bruce grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her away from his mouth. "Behave." He growled to her as his pace picked up.

By the time they made it to bedroom they were covered in sweat. They kissed each other passionately as they slid beneath the covers. "This was a great night, Bruce." Amber said as she snuggled into his open arms. She traced his many scars as she fell asleep. Bruce stayed up and watched her sleep peacefully.

Jade giggled her way through the door, her lips glued to Dicks. "You don't have to leave do you?" She pouted at him. He just smiled and she squealed in response. "Come on." She said as she dragged him through the manor to her room. She deposited him on the bed and ducked into the bathroom. "Get comfy, I'm just getting ready." She winked at him as she disappeared into the bathroom. Dick took off his jacket and button up, remaining in just his dress pants. He looked around the room, taking in all the girly decorations. He listened as the water turned on. He decided not to wait any longer. He took off his dress pants and made his way into the bathroom.

Dick saw everything immediately as he took in the shower's glass door. She was in the shower, under the water and running her fingers through her hair. She had his back to him, which allowed him to take in the round curved bottom. He let out a long low whistle, causing her to jump and turn to him. "Dick!" Her eyes were wide and she quickly covered herself. Dick laughed as he dropped his boxers and slide the shower door open. "Don't be shy now." He said as he slid in and closed the door behind him. He turned her to face him and grabbed her legs and hoisted her up to rest on the shower wall. She giggled as their mouths met and moved together. His tongue wrestled with hers and she obediently allowed him to search her mouth. He played along her back as she arched and moaned against him. He couldn't resist anymore as he slid his member into her. She cried out but he quickly quieted her with his mouth over hers. Their shower ended up turning cold so they moved their love making to the bed. He collapsed onto her when he finished spilling his seed, and she gently pushed him off of her. She allowed him to snuggle into her as she whispered. "I love slumber parties."

* * *

><p>So sorry! I didn't get into the sex scene as much as I wanted to. But I hope you guys understand and if necessary I will dirty my mind so that the next couple of scenes are so detailed and intricate it'll be like lady porn. lol<p> 


	9. Morning After: Bruce & Amber

Amber woke up to find Bruce's side of the bed cold. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Bruce's deep laughter caused her to turn and look in the corner of the room. In a dark chair masked in darkness a shape took form. "Bruce! You scared me." Amber giggled to herself as she slid from the bed, grabbing the sheet to cover herself. She scratched her head and stretched out her sore kinked muscles. "Bathroom?" She asked as she looked at the many doors in his room. Bruce stood and wrapped his arms around Amber. She blushed as she felt his hand slip around her body to find where she was holding the sheet up.

He found the small knot of sheet as he latched his mouth onto the crook of her neck. He ripped the sheet from her grasp and tossed it to the floor. He growled into her skin as he began guiding her to the bathroom. He made it to right in front of the door before he opened it and shoved her in. "Hurry out. I've been waiting for you." He growled out before slamming the door shut. She was surprised by his aggressiveness. She made herself more presentable before slowly slipping out the door. She looked around and saw Bruce sitting on the end of the bed, just watching her predatorily.

She couldn't help the wicked smile that came across her features before she slinked her way to him. A few feet from him she pounced. She tackled him to the bed and pinned his arms down to the bed. She didn't give him any chance to recover before she started to nibble and lick her way down Bruce's body. Once she had reached his abs Bruce grasped her by her hair and pulled her back up his body. She obediently followed until she was face to face with him. "You always have to be dominant. But so do I." She raised an eyebrow, as if to say, what do we do about that? Bruce grabbed her hands and yanked them up onto his chest. A surprised Amber crashed down on top of him. He just smiled, "You need to earn dominance, not assume it's going to be handed to you."

Amber smirked as she slid off of Bruce's taut hard body. "I was so hoping you'd say that." She pulled out her utility belt and was disappointed to see that Bruce's face just looked smug. She frowned before she pulled out two pairs of Batcuffs. "Do you think I'm just going to sit here and let you cuff me?" Bruce asked but was cut off as Amber jumped onto the bed and flipped straight over his laying body. When her hands hit the bed, they held Bruce's wrists and the cuffs. It took only a few seconds for the cuffs to slide shut. She landed on her knees, facing the bed post. She quickly grabbed the other cuff and locked it around the posts. Once done she backed up and sat on Bruce's chest.

"I didn't think you'd just lay back and let me. But I did think I'd have to surprise you." Amber said with a cocked eyebrow. Bruce just laughed, his breath tickling Amber's inner thighs. "Good job. Now, what's your reward?" He asked as his eyes locked with hers. She just smirked as she straddled his head. "I've heard you've used your tongue to get out of things before. Try to use it now." She licked her lips as her hand snaked down her body. She dragged it lightly down, causing a small line of red to form in its wake. She dragged the nail gently across her nipples, causing them to get erect. Bruce smirked as he watched that hand travel lower down her body. She spread herself open to him and moved forward to press herself against his lips.

Bruce's tongue slid from behind his lips and found her bud immediately. This caused her whole body to shake with pleasure. She looked down and watched as she rode his face. His eyes locked on her, causing her rocking body to still. She was memorized as he continued to use his tongue to swirl around her sensitive bud. She ran her fingers through Bruce's hair then grasped a handful of his hair to press closer to his tongue. She gasped from the new sensation his tongue entering her had caused. "Bruce!" She cried out as her whole body shook with pleasure. She suddenly felt herself being thrown onto the bed. Bruce grasped both her mounds in his rough, callused hands. He pinched and rolled her nipples between his talented fingers. She gasped as his one hand moved slowly down toward her center to play in the wetness he found there.

When she began to call out and mewl from pleasure, Bruce could take it no more. He positioned himself by her entrance. "This is the real way to earn dominance." Bruce growled before thrusting himself deep inside. Amber's back arched off the bed as she cried out. "Bruce." He growled in her ear before starting a slow but rough pace. Amber was going insane. She was kicking underneath of him, her back arching with each thrust. It was as if with each thrust he was breathing life into her. He loved watching her eyes widen slightly and the way her swollen pink lips parted to form a small 'o'. He smashed his mouth onto hers before releasing his seed deep within her. She cried out as her nails dug into his back. His own orgasm sending her over the edge once more. They lay together, both sweaty and out of breath before a throat clearing and a knock at the door startled them. "Breakfast is ready Master Bruce, Miss Amber." Alfred called before his shoes clicking indicated him gone. Bruce took one look at Amber's widened eyes and red cheeks before he laughed. "Come on. I'll lend you a robe."


	10. Battered and Bruised

Bruce grabbed a silk black robe and wrapped Amber tightly in its depths. He nibbled on her ear as he closed the knot for her. By the time the duo finally made it downstairs Amber was a bundle of nerves. She was so flustered at the attention Bruce was giving her that she continuously dropped her fork throughout the delicious meal. Alfred stood in the corner of the room silently observing the bizarre scene in front of him.

The telephone ringing had Amber nearly jumping out of her skin. She watched as Alfred excused himself to go answer the phone. Bruce took the time to pick up the morning paper and begin scanning. Without his heated gaze on her Amber finally relaxed. It was then that Alfred came back into the room. "Miss Amber, the phone is for you. It is Miss Jade." Amber stood, and politely excused herself. She followed Alfred to the phone. She picked it up and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Jade."

"Amber! Did you two sex last night?" Jade didn't even hesitate in her question. Amber's face turned bright red as she turned away from Alfred's knowing eyes. "I'll be on my way shortly. We'll discuss how unacceptable that was when I get home." Jade's laughter rang through the phone as Amber hung up. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that Alfred."

"Miss Amber I am a butler, and as such I have heard worse." Alfred gave a wink before returning to the dining room where Bruce was just finishing his coffee. Amber returned to her seat and finished her breakfast. "Thank you for the breakfast Bruce, but I believe it's time for me to return home." Bruce nodded as he stood. "Alfred did you get her dress cleaned?"

"Yes Master Bruce. It's on your bed as well as your suit for the day. And perhaps now would be a good time to find a date to the charity event tonight." Alfred smirked as he left on that note. "Well, Alfred never was the subtle type. If you don't have any plans tonight, perhaps you'd like to join me at the Wayne Fundraiser tonight?" Bruce asked as he folded his newspaper, his smoldering eyes finding hers. "I would love to Bruce." Amber smiled as she stood and made her way to him. She leaned down and pressed her lips roughly onto his. He returned her kiss with a hunger that sent chills down her spine. A warmth started in her chest and moved to her stomach then down a little further.

Reluctantly she pulled away. "Bruce, you need to stop, or I will be late for work." Amber smirked a tauntingly inch from his lips. Bruce slid the robe open and wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "That sounds fine by me." Bruce murmured as he tried to close the distance between their lips once more. Amber made a tsking noise and pulled away from him. "Now Bruce, I've got to tease you some times. I need you to keep coming back." She had a very naughty smile on her face as she licked her lips then turned and sauntered away. She didn't know what it was about him, but Bruce brought out the sex goddess in her. Bruce growled as he turned to follow her, knowing that they would not be able to keep their hands off one another while changing.

Amber was the first upstairs; she slid her robe off her shoulders tantalizingly slow. Once it reached the top of her firm bottom she dropped it to the floor. Bruce had his eyebrow cocked as he wasted no time ridding himself of his robe. Amber turned her head, her long hair cascading over her shoulder as she made eye contact with him. Bruce strode across the room and grasped her hips firmly. He burrowed his face in her neck and inhaled. Once he had taken in the womanly scent that was all her, he bit down gently on the crook of her neck. Amber moaned as she leaned into him. Her nipple became erect from the pleasure and the cool air brushing her flushed skin. She shivered as Bruce slid his hands from her hips tauntingly slow up her body. He heard her sharp inhale when his rough fingertips came in contact with the sensitive tips of her nipples.

"You were right, you're going to be late for work." He whispered into her ear as he took her full breast into both of his hands. He massaged them gently. She left out small mewing noises as Bruce continued his administrations on her neck and breasts. Once she was left shivering against him did he finally make his move. He moved his hand further down her abdomen, to her wet core and slid a skilled finger between her folds. Amber was still extremely sensitive from the night before and earlier that evening. Her legs gave out and Bruce swiftly caught her. She blushed from her own weakness as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be gentle this time, I promise." Bruce whispered into her hair as he laid her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her swollen lips. She rewrapped her arms around him, and then opened her legs to him. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid gently inside of her. She cried out softly as she squeezed him tightly against her. He went at a soft and gentle pace, taking special care to watch her face as he continued. It went at a slow pace for what seemed like hours to Amber, but was truly only forty tantalizing amazing minutes.

Amber went to the bathroom and returned to get dressed. "Bruce, can you zip me up?" She asked as she turned her back to him. He grasped the zipper and pulled it up. Once he was done he kissed her shoulder and apologized. "Sorry for what Bruce?" She turned to look at him and noticed the shame in his eyes. "You have bruises all over, and they're from me." Amber just giggled. "Bruce, I've had worse bruises from training. So don't worry about it. Self-defense lessons always are a good cover story for me." She shrugged it off as simple as that. "Well, I should get going. I have to go home before I can make a run to the office. So, I'll see you tonight?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Definitely." Bruce responded before heading to the bathroom to get washed up. Amber was gone when he had come back out. He sighed as he took a look at his own marks. There were scratches and hickeys all over, but none visible after putting on his shirt. He was ready and on his way to the office. When he opened the door to go out, Dick stood looking slightly mussed and embarrassed. "Get showered and try to catch some of your classes today, would you?" Bruce left and Dick walked in.

Elsewhere: Amber sighed as she sorely walked into their house. She had caught a cab, and made it home in a half an hour. Jade was waiting by the door, dressed in a silk blouse and tight pencil skirt. "Well, how was it? The sex I mean. It was awesome wasn't it? Cause mine was also awesome. Slow and loving, Dick was so tentative." Amber's jaw just dropped and she shook her head. "You mean to tell me you can't tell?" She turned and walked slowly to her room. She could hear Jade squeal. "You have bite marks and scratches and oh my god, is that a bruise? How rough do you like it Amber?" She practically bounced up and down behind Amber all the way to her room. Jade lounged on the bed while Amber showered. When Jade heard the water shut off, she stood and rummaged through Amber's huge closet. She grabbed a charcoal gray fit and flare skirt, a white spaghetti strap, and a silver long sleeved ruffle shirt. She came out and laid them on the bed. She then dug out a simple pair of black heels.

Amber came out, clad in only a towel to see the outfit her sister had picked out laying on the bed. "Thanks, I know we're running late. At least there isn't a board meeting today. We can just go in and check on development." Amber dropped her towel and wasn't surprised when she heard Jade's gasp. "Did he beat you last night or was it just that good?" Jade's eyes were filled with worry, but if her sister was okay with it, she wouldn't say anything. "You should see him." Amber said mischievously as she got dressed.

(A/N: Sorry it's short, and all sexed out again. I just feel like Bruce oozes sex. And that's what I love writing about, how damn sexy Batman truly is!)


	11. Bachelorette Charity Event

Amber and Jade spent the rest of their morning at work. Jade admitted that Dick had asked her to the fundraiser tonight too. Jade had planned a huge shopping trip to purchase new cocktail dresses for the event as soon as they left work. They were doing their last rounds through the enterprise building. Amber listened to her secretary drone on about her schedule for the rest of the week, and where the projects were currently sitting. She sighed as she checked her watch. "It's time for me to meet up with Jade, please keep this short. I really must be leaving." Her assistant, now flustered, rushed through the last bits of what she needed. Amber nodded as she took it all in. "Thanks Cyndal. That will be all for today. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." Cyndal nodded as she turned on her heel and left.

By the time Amber reached the car she had a slight headache. She found Jade already impatiently waiting. She sighed as she slid into the back seat of the car. "So, what color are you thinking about for tonight? I'm thinking either Champagne or Ivory. For myself that is." Jade continued to babble on as they made their way to the shopping district in Gotham. They searched through about three stores before Jade was satisfied with the nice little champagne cocktail dress. Amber was having a bit more trouble with her choice. She didn't want to go with black again, nor the icy blue of her first dress Bruce saw her in. She was looking at all the different dresses through the last of the best stores. She was getting tired of searching when a dress finally caught her eye. She purchased it immediately and went back to the car where Jade welcomed her with iced coffee. "Ta-da." She giggled as she handed Amber the caramel latte. "Sister you know me so well."

"Well…duh." Jade giggled as she slid into the car with her own drink. They drove back to the house as they gushed over their purchases. Their shoes and accessories picked out by the time they returned home. They still had a few hours before they would be meeting up with the boys. They spent this time looking through the files they kept on their computer. They were wondering what Joker was taking from the other villains. If they could figure that out they could figure out what Joker's plan was. They sat in frustration. Maybe they should swing by in their uniforms to interrogate the vandalized villains. They glanced to the clock, how had two hours passed by why they searched through files? They had to get ready for the charity event.

This time they had agreed to meet at the event, instead of the boys picking them up once more. Bruce and Dick arrived right on time, as would be custom of the charity organizer. The women who were entering the building all stopped to ask where the men's dates were. Dick insisted they would be there, but Bruce would just smile and ask the woman to enjoy there selves. Bruce grew weary of waiting by the door and went to find a drink. Dick joined him, grabbing a glass of wine from the nearest waiter that walked by. They were a little worried when it was almost half an hour after the doors opened and the Rose girls were still nowhere to be found. Dick was about to head outside to make a phone call when his gaze moved to the door. His mouth dropped when he saw Jade in the most demurely sexy cocktail dress. It hugged her figure, with a sweetheart neckline showing a good bit of cleavage and long leg. Dick stayed where he was, mouth agape as she made her way over to him.

Bruce had a coy smile on his face when Amber walked in. She wore a dress that looked the same shade of an amethyst gem. It made her eyes glitter with their unnatural iciness. Bruce couldn't stop smiling at her as she strode in confident steps towards him. "Bruce. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Her words were slightly apologetic but her eyes held a flirty playfulness that said she wasn't sorry at all. "I had the lovely opportunity to greet all the guests here personally. I fear that would have been impossible with you next to me."

Amber giggled as she slid her arm into his awaiting one. "Well then, I'll have to be late more often. I don't want to hog you Bruce." Bruce caught her lips in a chaste kiss. "I said it was nice this time. I didn't mean I enjoyed not having you by my side." She responded to his words with a blush. His compliments caused her pleasure as well as slight embarrassment. This was, after all, THE Bruce Wayne. He was a notorious playboy, not a well-known romantic. He turned and handed her the drink he was currently holding, just a simple red wine. She took a long sip to calm her nerves before she handed the glass back. However, Bruce shook his head; he had already picked up his own glass. He raised it to hers and smirked as they toasted each other.

The party was soon beginning, a lovely dinner would be served in the main hall and dancing would be held in the ballroom. The main event, a bachelorette auction was the last event of the evening. The proceeds would go to 'Wayne's Home for the Children of Gotham'. The evening would thus end promptly after the auction ceased.

Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Barbara walked up to greet Bruce. "Hello Barbara, my you're getting lovely." He beamed at the woman, a woman who he had seen grow through the years. Barbara 'Babs' Gordon curtsied to him. "Hello Mr. Wayne. I'm one of the bachelorette's available through the auction. I think it a wonderful idea to raise money for the orphanage, and am happy I could participate tonight." Commissioner Gordon looked a bit shocked at his daughter's words. From the look on his face, Bruce assumed this was the first time he heard of Babs' joining. "Excuse us, if you would." Commissioner Gordon spoke in a tight clipped voice as he pulled Barbara away. "No problem Jim." Bruce need not bother, Commissioner Gordon was already gone.

"Did you not know who would be in the auction?" Amber asked as she watched the red head's retreating back. "No. Unfortunately, I am the host of the charity, not the organizer. The pleasure of meeting the bachelorettes for auction was not mine." Amber's eyes sparkled mischievously at Bruce's response. Little did he know, the bachelorettes would be wearing masks while on stage, and their names will not be announced until the final bid is placed. Amber knew, because she and Jade were both in the auction.


	12. Out Bidded

Amber had stayed by Bruce's side most of the night, whereas Jade was by Dick's. The sisters made sure to keep an eye on one another, though they didn't need too. They were perhaps the most safe they have been in a while. Amber chatted with the people who came up to chat with Bruce. Most people talked of business, something that Amber could slip easily into. Bruce gave her mall smiles through out the conversations, happy to have her join instead of standing silently by his side. When dinner was finally announce Bruce pulled Amber close to whisper in her ear. "You are the sexiest, smartest woman that I have met."

Amber's cheeks lit up red. Bruce's compliments were abundant tonight, but that didn't keep them from affecting her. She slipped her arm into Bruce's as they made their way to their table. It was the first time since arriving that the sisters were within distance to actually talk. Jade smiled as she slipped into the seat Dick held out for her. "Tell me Amber, are you enjoying yourself as well?" Jade asked as she lifted the glass of wine from her spot at the table and sipped.

"Quite." Amber responded as she too took her seat. Bruce slipped in beside her as the food began to come around. Everyone was a buzz about the bachelorette auction, wondering who was in it and how much they would raise. "Bruce it looks like tonight will be a big hit. I am quite pleased with the turn out." Amber said as she looked around the packed room. "Who would not want to pay for a date with some of Gotham's most beautiful?" Bruce asked as he turned his attention to the stage. An announcer had come on to let everyone know that the auction would be beginning shortly. The announcer left the stage quickly as people began to once again discuss the auction. It was at this time that Amber and Jade had stood to leave. Both men looked at them quizzically. "I hope you boys brought your checkbooks." The girls said in uni-some as they turned to head towards the back of the stage. Bruce could only smirk as he had already assumed the girls would be joining. Dick, on the other hand, did not look as amused.

Once again the announcer bounded onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's mystery auction will be beginning. Please welcome Miss #1. She likes to cook and wants to let the bidders know that a home cooked meal is in their future should they purchase her date. Let's start the bidding shall we?" As the man in the tuxedo stepped aside a blonde beauty stepped into the light. Her long black dress with a plunging back had many men whistling. She wore a butterfly mask, covering her eyes and upper face. The biding sprang to life, men all out biding the last. Before they had know it the final five bacherlorettes were all that were left.

"Please welcome to the stage Miss #15. She can handle herself in a fight, so don't try anything funny with this one boys." The announcer stepped out of the way as a petite red head made her way to the stage. The green dress she wore was a darker shade and made her hair stand out even more. It was a cute puffy dress, layers upon layers on the bottom making it almost homecoming-ish. She wore a peacock half mask. One green eye peeking through while the other remained covered in teal and purple. A long green peacock feather stuck from the right side, the perfect shade to match her dress.

"Babs?" Dick called out as his blue eyes met Bruce's. Bruce nodded as he turned his attention to the stage. It was no surprise that Commissioner Gordon was attempting to outbid the rest of the bidders, but was soon left in the dust. His red cheeks showed just how annoyed he was with the situation. Disappointment showed in her one visible eye as the bidding drew to a close. Neither Dick nor Bruce had even attempted to bid on her, her total bid coming in at $5,600.

"Next is Miss #16. She said she would be happy with a nice dinner or even going rock climbing. Up for pretty much anything as long as it is fun." The announcer stepped back as a black haired vixen took the stage. Her jade green dress hung tightly to her curves as she moved into the spotlight. She did a quick little spin, showing the plunging neckline and back. It fit tightly until her hips. A long slit started near the top of her thigh and went to the floor. The dress was daring and elaborate, making her mask pale in comparison. She wore a simple silver domino mask. It was outlined in gold, making it more than simple, though still very bland. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as the bidding started. Bruce sat quiet as the bidding quickly shot up.

"$1,000."

"$2,000."

"$4,000."

"$4,500."

"$6,500."

It went on until it seemed like the final bid of $15,000 seemed to be it. Finally Bruce's hand shot up. "$20,000" He called from his seat up front. Jaws dropped open as he stood, no other bids coming in after him.

"$20,000 is the final bid!" The announce yelled happily into the mic. Everyone clapped as Amber took a quick bow and stepped back with the other Bachelorette's whose bid was placed.

"Wow, how to top that one?" The announce called as he made his way center stage. "Next Miss #17. She agrees with what Miss #16 said by saying 'Ditto'." The announcer chuckled as he stepped back. A figure eerily familiar took center stage. The light hit her dress, the champagne color flatter her curves and making them more noticeable. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder where she left it. Dick's eyes immediately lit up. The bidding started and his face fell.

"$1,000" and up it went. Just as the last time it seemed the final bid would be $15,000. Bruce nodded his chin to Dick who jumped up and yelled, "$20,000!" The announcer looked flabbergasted as he took the stage. "Two $20,000 bids in a row! What a night." The next two bids went off without a hitch, only reaching a quarter of the previous bids. It seemed the night was winding down.

"Next is Miss #20. Our final miss of the night. She says she loves a good laugh." The announcer stepped back as another blonde took the stage. Her bleach hair was worn down and her mask was the oddest of the night. It was white with blue lids, making her look almost puppet like. Her red dress was very form fitting, which looked good on her figure. She stood waving to the crowd and the bidding started. It wasn't long before it was abruptly stopped with a bid of "One million dollars," was called out. Everyone froze as a man in a purple suit and top hat pulled his feet of the table set in the very back. The man stood and pulled the top hat from his face. The pasty face was grinning eerily. "Come now, no one wants to bid on my dear little Harley Quinn some more? Surely all you big wigs can out bid little ol' me!" He laughed out. He made his way to the stage as Harley removed her mask.

"Welcome to the funnest night of your lives!" She called as she reached behind the Joker, pulling a gun from his pants. She shot at the roof causing people to dive under the table. Bruce and Dick looked to one another then back to the stage. The women that were up for bid were stuck on the far end of the stage, away from the exits. They were hostages, unable to do anything. That included Jade and Amber.


End file.
